Hot Mess
by AidenSurvival
Summary: Booze and Superman equals Hot mess. Rated T for slight suggestions. Oliver/Clark M/M pairings. Slash and drunk behaviour.


**A/N: It's a one-shot featuring Green Arrow and Superman. Male/Male. Don't like, don't read.**

**And as usual I don't own the Justice League. LOL, that rhymed. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

To say Oliver's room was a slight mess was a complete exaggeration. One would simply have to open the door for a peek to find out the truth.

In other words, it was a catastrophic mess.

_And for good reason..._

Who knew the man of steel enjoyed a little bit of recreational fun every now and then? Especially when said superhero was inebriated to the point of blacking out.

'Well, close to it.' Oliver recalled the memories from the night before. He just called up his limo driver to take both him and Clark back to his place. Clark constantly staggered about, giggling incoherent words about how plastered he was as Oliver guided him to the vehicle. Usually this sort of behaviour from Superman was odd, but it was expected. Superman had never really been out for a real drink in a few weeks, Green Arrow decided to fulfil that.

He just wished Clark would shut the hell up and get in the car.

"Clark-"

"Oh man, Lou-lou...Louis is gonna-"

"Listen, Kent, she's not going to kill you for drinking. Jeez. Who knew you were a complete lightweight?"

The other man looked slightly offended. "I-I," he stammered, "I am not a 'lightweight'." Clark made air quotes as he finally spoke out the words clearly.

Oliver rolled his eyes. "You had three beers and five shots of tequila. In my book, you're a lightweight. Now get in the car, you're making a scene."

"You first." Clark winked. Oliver sighed. "Fine." He reached for the handle and opened the door, ducking so his head wouldn't hit the car's top. Halfway in, Superman slapped Ollie's ass - hard.

"Ow! What the hell!" He yelled.

Superman held up his hands. "Did I," he hiccupped, "Did I do that? Oh guess I did. Ni-Nice ass, by the way."

"Clark," Oliver gritted his teeth. Not because he was mad (OK, he was.), but he really did put some force in the slap. "Get in now."

"As you wish, oh great one." The hero reluctantly surrendered and entered. "Are you mad?" He asked after plopping down on the seat next to Green Arrow.

Ollie quickly changed his expression. He didn't want to hurt a drunk person's feelings, let alone a drunk superhero capable of _crushing you to smithereens_. Superman wouldn't hurt a fly, but Green Arrow wasn't so sure about **drunk-as-fuck** Superman. Clark already proved how much of a flirt/ass/violent-peron-when-he-talks-about-how-Lu thor-is-an-evil-psychopath he is once he had too many alcoholic drinks in the bar, and outside the building. He also has proven he simply gives no fucks once he let's loose. "I'm not mad." He decided to go with lying.

Clark moved closer, albeit in a clumsy fashion toward the vigilante. "Did I slap," he hiccupped yet again. "-too hard?"

"Just a little." Oliver admitted. "Just remember you're _still_ Clark Kent drunk _and_ sober outside your other job. In layman's terms, if you're gonna slap someone's ass, let them know beforehand so a fella can watch out. That hurt."

Superman laughed. "You liked it."

"Can't say I didn't hate it." Oliver decided to return the favour and winked back. "Whoa, hey!"

Before you know it, Clark's hand was immediately travelling up Ollie's thigh. Oliver was tipsy, so no matter how clear his head was, his libido got the best of him. "Uh, Superman? What are you doing?"

"Looks like somebody's happy to see me." Clark shifted to Ollie's belt, keeping his gaze on the blonde.

"Supes, I really think-" Oliver didn't have enough time to speak before Superman's lips collided with his own, his tongue forcing entrance into the other's mouth. Ollie closed his eyes and went with the flow.

After what seemed like forever after the short-lived make out session, Clark pulled away. "I'm s-sorry."

Ollie smirked. "Don't be." He held up one finger, signalling Superman to keep quiet. "Hold up, gotta tell the driver something." He turned toward the switch located to his left and flipped it on. The window ahead acting as a barricade between the driver and the two people inside rolled down. "Driver? You may want to speed up. Things are about to get a little...messy." The man up front tipped his hat, pressing the accelerator in response. Ollie then quickly turned the switch back to where it was and watched the black-tinted window raise back up. "Now," he said, pivoting his body and putting his arms around Superman. "Where were we?"

* * *

Honestly, Green Arrow didn't remember much after that. All he could recall was last night was literally the best sex he's had in ages. 'You know it's good when your places in utter ruins.'

He stirred about, trying to find his clothes before giving up and returning to bed. He was greeted by Superman's arms enveloping him. "Good morning." He kissed the other hero.

"Good morning." Superman groggily replied. He blinked several times as he adjusted to the sun's rays shining through the windows. He could already tell he was hung over, but it took him seconds to realize something else too. He quickly sat up. "Did I do this?" His eyes flew open at the sight of the broken furniture and ripped clothes on the floor.

"Yea, but no worries. I've got it covered."

Superman ignored him. "How come you didn't stop me?"

Ollie shrugged. "Hello? You were drunk. Besides you're pretty kinky when you're horny. I know you're Superman and all, but who would have thought you're a full-blown masochist?" He pointed towards the bruises on his chest and neck. "These are a few examples. And don't worry, I like biting too."

Superman shook his head in disbelief. "Unreal."

"Very real. Also, I won't tell Louis about your affair with me either."

"I'm not dating Louis."

This time, it was Ollie's turn to be surprised. "What? You kept on saying 'Louis was going to kill you' last night. I assumed-"

Clark interjected. "I said that because she really likes seeing me drunk. She thinks it's the funniest thing ever."

Oliver smiled. "You gotta admit, she is right about that." The man with blue eyes tossed a pillow at him that he dodged with ease. "Hey now, I'm just joking."

"I know." Clark laid back down, pulling Ollie toward him. "It's slightly embarrassing. However, I did enjoy myself last night. I don't know about you, but I'd like to do this again."

"Which part, the being drunk part or the having sex with Green Arrow part?" Oliver ran a finger along Superman's chiselled abs causing Clark to shiver. "How about both?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Since we're on the topic of sex, are you ready for round two?"

Ollie's hand began to travel south from Superman's body. "I was born ready."

* * *

A/N: One-shot complete!


End file.
